Wish I Was Like You
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: In her efforts to help Buttercup in her crime fighting, Robin poses as 'Gatto-di-strada', a cat-like heroine, and tries to stop Sedusa from stealing a precious Emerald at Townsville's museum. F/F Yuri. Fluff. Oneshot. Beware of cutesyness.


Robin couldn't decide what looked more ridiculous: the fact she was trying to pass off a towel as a cape or that her mask looked like something from a done up Ballo in Maschera. A cutesy, venetian kitty mask with golden lace on the rim, with light green tints decorating painted details of musical sheets and notes, and checkered green and black sections on the left ear. Sighing, disheartened, by how she appeared in the mirror, she took off her mask and cape, hanging them in her closet. She also wore tipless black gloves and a pair of boots. Nothing was fancy about her clothing-wise: just a generic bland black shirt and trousers with a tail attached.

Ginger meowed from the door way and strode up to brush against her leg affectionately.

 _"It seems I have a following"_ the feline mused.

* * *

That night, Buttercup was on a patrol of Townsville solo. The agreement made between the sisters of combing the city individually seemed to pay off lately. It saved energy and time that could be spent for them to do homework or goof off and play video games. Right now, the redhead and she were amidst an intense one on one fight on their console and Bubbles was in the ring to take the tomboy's place. It would end badly, she assumed that and sighed rather grouchily to herself, as she resumed her flight over the more distant stretches of the city.

She and Robin, since the incident with the Gang-Green Gang, appeared to be on more friendly terms with one another. The title of Buttercup being a 'Bodyguard' spread through the school and, as if Mitch hadn't learned his lesson blatantly enough, resulted in her wanting to 'preserve' Robin to the point a meager distasteful glance would confirm a need for a hiney-whooping. This obviously made the fighter have to put up with more frequent banter from her siblings and further scolding from Keane and her father. She didn't care though. For once, she felt she had something, someone to hold dear. Of course there were her sisters and the Professor, but her dedication for Robin seemed more personal.

She couldn't even understand the reason. Why her of everyone, anything else in her life? She was no more or less vulnerable and fragile than any other kid dreaming of having superpowers like her. Every time she heard her voice, it was like a flame had cupped her heart and kindled it in it's embrace. So often she felt she had to put up a front with everyone and it frustrated her, repressing her genuine feelings and bottling them up into an ugly, inconceivable rage. With Robin, she could laugh, she could play, act out her real hobbies and likes with someone who cared and shared just as much fascination as her. They had a lot in common. They talked frequently about strange things that aroused their curiosities; about people and what they considered 'normal'. What did people want? Why did they have to fit into their quota of what was proposed as a regular thing? In any case, they were delighted they could confide in someone who understood and, for the sake of what Buttercup could only think was to confirm their trust and show how much they appreciated each other, Robin would take her by the hand and lead her somewhere quiet and hug her. Like their time on the beach, when Buttercup brought them away somewhere isolated to make sure she was okay, they hugged each other; kneeling, huddling and cuddling, with their hands in each others. It was warm and they felt like they mattered to someone.

Buttercup felt like she mattered.

* * *

Cat walking with an elegant sway of her hips, her heels clicking on the marble floor, Sedusa smirked with a sadistic pleasure. Plucking the precious Emerald from it's cushioned seating, casually like any other apple on a tree, she snickered, her voice contained in a seductive hum behind her sealed ruby lips. A musical tune escaped her, like Julia Volkova's ' _Woman All The Way Down'_. The security squirmed in their binds, shaking. Their communication lay in front of them shattered and torn about the ground. This whole matter was stupidly easy: Pretend to be a lost woman, hoping for some consoling from kind gentlemen happy to assist her on her way home on such a late time of night, to then be snagged by the hissing stretched of strands that bound each of the men on duty. The hair wavered wildly, as if having minds of their own.

"Nighty night, boys" cooed the woman, blowing a kiss to the terrified men.

"Not so fast, Sedusa!" announced a strong voice.

Instinctively, the gal spun on her heel toward the source.

"Powerpu-?" she began, only to find her mind had deceived her and instead, her large pupils beheld a cuddly figure posed in front of her boldly. Narrowing her brows, her face twisting into that of puzzlement, she couldn't help but laugh at the child dressed as if for Halloween. Although the cackling from the lady should've broken down a proud barrier, it hadn't. Robin stood strong.

"I am Gatto-di-strada. I am here to put a stop to you!"

"Oh, Gosh. Listen kid..." Sedusa began, crouching down. "This is freakin' cute and all, but I'm kinda busy. Do yourself a favor and run up a tree or go help out an exterminator with a crisis"

WHACK!

The woman stumbled back and fell onto her behind, rubbing her face, after Gatto had delivered a firm swipe, slapping the condescending villain across the face. Robin snatched the precious item, holding it up high, triumphantly.

"Aha!" cried the girl happily, dashing away into the museum.

Overcoming her awe of what happened, Sedusa scowled menacingly "Ugh, you little brat! I don't have time for this!"

The strands writhed violently on her head, like a bed of woken cobras and she lunged into the darkness of the building, chasing down the kindergartner.

* * *

Just when Buttercup was to call it a night, her delicate ears picked up on the sounds of a distraught and agitated woman. A familiar voice. She then darted to it's source, sitting in the heart of Townsville.

* * *

Arriving into the building, the tomboy freed the men with her eyelazers.

"Thank goodness you're here" gasped a large built guard in relief.

"Sedusa. I know. What happened?"

"Well, we thought that she was just an innocent lady trying to find her way home and-"

Buttercup snapped. "I don't care about that! Where is she and what'd she pinch?"

"That's the thing" another guard propped, helping up his buddies. "This girl came out of nowhere, dressed like some superhero cat person and took what Sedusa had tried to steal. It's a precious emerald and they're still in the museum somewhere"

Stupefied by the description, Buttercup scratched her head then shot off into the dark.

"Meh, the little cat kid won't get far" shrugged the fat guard. "Sedusa annihilated the power to this place, so she's gonna be running in the dark from this crazy lady".

* * *

"C'mon, little-miss cat-itude..." whispered the sultry voice from grinding bared teeth. "Just gimme the emerald and I'll be outta your hair"

The tiniest sound was picked up and the fierce lady lashes out her whip-like hair across the room, shattering one or two priceless Egyptian cabinets with pottery.

"Though I sincerely doubt you'll find your way out of mine so easily!"

Down a corridor leading to a dinosaur exhibit, the woman waltzed, the clicking of her heels an unfortunate dead give away. There was no use trying to be sneaky, just to coax the stupid brat from her hiding spot. For some moments, there was shuffling and tiny noises that could be picked up in different rooms, as if 'Gatto-di-strada' were everywhere at once. She'd wonder over to the source and find discarded mouse toys with bells on their tails. The villainess chuckled to herself.

"Trying to lead me away and distract me, huh? Where are you throwing these from anyway? The air-vent?"

High up on a balcony, Gatto perched herself, looking a Tyrannosaurus in the eyes if it had any. She stared up at the ceiling and saw there was a way she could get out if she were careful. She kept the Emerald in a backpack and jumped up to catch a hold of a metallic beam, perching up and leading to the glass windows that led to the rest of the glass spread of the ceiling. Making the mistake of glancing down, the world appeared to shrink and she escalated abnormally high. Gulping, she kept her attention to climbing, any error leading to her fall and a most certain death.

"Cat woman, this is getting pretty old and I don't wanna be here all freakin' night!" she snarled, trying to compose herself but failing.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure of that" bit an intimating tone.

Tensing, the lady slowly turned to see the glowing hues of Buttercup's eyes, staring at her from down the corridor.

"Kids these days are scary" stated the woman blandly.

Finding her way in to the open area of the dinosaur fossils and skeletons, Sedusa stretched out her wriggling strands and proceeded to swipe through the air at the powerpuff.

Almost at the window, Gatto glanced down to see the fight between Sedusa and Buttercup. If there was something Sedusa was good at, it was defending herself from the runts, and she whipped and slapped at the young girl. Eventually, she was caught. The tomboy choked and groaned, as she was bound by the entwining hairs and held up high in the air. She struggled in the grasp she was captive in.

"Stupid little girl" mused the lady. "You really thought you could get me alone? You're just as much of an fool as that cat girl is"

At that moment, a clatter and a whine of metal. Sedusa turned and saw the 'brat' swing down on a rope.

"It's Gatto-di-stradaaa!" proclaimed the kitty hero, her feet meeting with her chops and sending the woman flying back into a wall.

Buttercup was freed from the grasp and smiled in delight at the enthusiastic ally. Together the two proceeded to beat the thief senseless, until the wailing of the police sirens caught their attentions. Screaming with humiliation and rage, Sedusa was escorted into a police van. The guards clapped and cheered, as the girl's fished the Emerald from the backpack and placed it back onto it's cushion in a cabinet. The power was fixed and they waved the citizens farewell for the night.

* * *

Buttercup swept Gatto into her arms and carried her off until they were in the park, under a street light.

"Pretty cool moves, kid" the tomboy praised, causing Robin to blush. Luckily, the mask hid it.

"Erm... T-thanks"

"But, you should be careful. People like Sedusa are pretty dangerous and should be left to the professionals. But that said, I don't think neither of us woulda made it out tonight if the other hadn't been there"

Gatto nodded and rubbed the back of her head in awkwardness.

"I think it went okay" she admitted. "I nearly made it out of the museum away from Sedusa so I could call someone. I think maybe next time..."

"There's no next time" Buttercup said plainly, folding her arms.

Her stomach dropped and a wave of discomfort found Robin quickly "Uh...oh?"

The mask was snatched from her face and Robin squeaked, retreated back a few steps, covering her face with her hands. Embarrassed and scared, she trembled, feeling the powerpuff's hand on her shoulder.

'Robin, what the heck were you doing? You could'a been hurt" Buttercup sighed with a frown.

She didn't really know. Beneath it, she wanted to spend more time with her friend, but thought tonight she just caused her more worry. "I just... wanna be like you"

It was a compliment of course, but nonetheless still earned Robin some scolding. It was very late and 'Gatto's' parents would've been worried sick if they'd known their little girl wasn't fast asleep in bed. The sweet costumed girl felt tears coming on and turned to run away from the REAL hero. She was sure she'd make Buttercup proud and that she'd invite her to tag along on more adventures with her and Blossom and Bubbles. That was not the case.

Robin's dashing legs shortly no longer felt the concrete ground, but thin air. Rubbing her eyes, she found she was high above the city and Buttercup was carrying her home.

"I-I'm sorry" sobbed the hazel haired kid.

"I know and it's okay. Just, please don't do that again" the tomboy said firmly, looking at her, adjusting her so as to carry her in a more comfortable manner.

"I know. I won't sneak out and fight crime"

"Not that"

"Huh?"

Robin was surprised to find that Buttercup was having trouble speaking and it was almost like she was gulping back her own words. "What you did just now, run away like that, crying. It hurt, Robin. It hurt to see and hear that. I hate to think I made you upset, especially when I don't mean to"

It was an understatement. When Robin had turned and ran, Buttercup could feel her heart break into a million pieces. She had no idea the feeling could be so heavy like that. That it could really hurt. To think she'd make Robin afraid of her would be the last thing she could handle if anything.

"I just thought you guys would appreciate me wanting to help" confessed the maiden softly, in Buttercup's arms.

Smiling slightly, the tomboy replied "I appreciate your efforts tonight. I really do, but I just want you to be safe. That's the best you can do for me"

"Okay"

The two smiled warmly at each other, as they practically swam through the clouds in the night sky.

* * *

Eventually, the two came to a landing. Buttercup flew in through Robin's open window and sat her down on the bed.

"On a light note" whispered Buttercup, "It was kinda awesome how you swung in outta nowhere and kicked her in the face like that!"

Giggling, Robin peeled off her hero gloves and kicked off her shoes "Hehehe, yeah! I wanted to make it kinda dramatic"

"How'd you get up there anyway?"

"Climbing" answered the chocolate locked darling, clenching her fingers in front of her to emphasize grasping.

Buttercup was gobsmacked "No way"

"Uh-huh. That's why my name's Gatto-di-strada"

Rubbing her eyes, the adorable tyke got in under the duvet covers.

"Hey, could you stay here till I fall asleep?" yawned Robin.

"Sure" the green hued puff confirmed, ignoring her curfew. She sat beside her friend on the bed and stroked her hair, as she cuddled up.

Ginger purred on the foot of the bed, curled up into a fuzzy ball.

"Thanks for not being mad" whispered Robin, her arms snaking around Buttercup, like she were her favorite teddy.

The puff blushed furiously with a nervous smile. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest again "N-no problem, Robin"

There was a stretch of silence. Buttercup waited for a good 15 minutes, making sure her friend was fast asleep. She was tempted, almost, to just stay there. The quietness, the dark and the comforting noises of the kitkat at the end of the bed was so alluring. However, the gal had to head home. Lifting herself up, lightly moving Robin's arms away, Buttercup hovered above the bed, looking over her snoozing friend.

"Goodnight, Buttercup" Robin said as a hush in her slumber.

"G-G'night" the hero managed, kissing her cheek delicately and flying away home.

Back in the Powerpuff's room, Bubbles commented on the intense shade of red the tomboy sibling had.

 **End**

(I've been thinking of writing more short stories of these two for a while. What do you think? If you have little ideas you'd like to see, let me know. Bye for now)


End file.
